Malabar
by Yebbeka
Summary: Un malabar contre trois Serpentard qui l'emportera ? Pour ma part je vote pour le malabar à moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un d'autre... A vous de le découvrir


auteur : Yebbeka

rating : K et oui ça m'arrive rarement, certes, mais ça m'arrive ^^

couple : aucun mdr

disclaimer : tout appartient à BIIIIIIPPPP ...hein ? ...comment ça j'ai pas le droit de faire comme si ça m'appartenait mais... mais c'est mon idée saugrenue... pff J.K.R ça suffira non ?

attention : les prudes et les homophobes et tout et tout c'est pour vous !!! ptdr Pour une fois que mes personnages n'atteignent pas à la pudeur il faut en profiter non ? A vrai dire, ce ne serait plus du K sinon ...

Dédicace : c'est pour ma beta chérie nommée Lama-reptilien ^^ c'est son cadeau d'anniv alors je ne lui ai pas fait corriger je lui ai offert sur papier écrit à l'encre de chine ^^ mais normalement il n'y a pas de fautes. Moi accroc au dictionnaire et au Bescherelle ? Non, du tout, je suis une scientifique paraît-il... Pour continuer dans ma liste, c'est aussi pour Habbye qui n'arrête pas de me dire 'quand il y en a marre y a malabar' ^^ et aussi à Lulu qui m'a donné le mot vu que je cherchais une idée ...

Voilà, après mes longueurs mais il en faut de temps en temps ... je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE bien que courte ...

_**Malabar**_

Vincent et Gregory étaient debout, la tête penchée vers le sol. Ils étaient silencieux, attentifs à ce qu'il y avait par terre, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Draco venait de finir son entraînement de Quidditch et il sortait à peine de la douche, les cheveux ruisselants sur ses épaules, lorsqu'il croisa les deux acolytes. Il s'avança vers eux et se racla la gorge pour leur signaler sa présence. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre.

Le bel aristocrate, irrité, se rapprocha d'eux pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de leurs agissements. Il remarqua alors l'objet au sol, qui avait mis hors circuit les deux colosses.

D'abord, la couleur était inquiétante : rose pastel. Ensuite la texture était étrange : à la fois dure et élastique. En fait, ça ressemblait à ces choses moldues toutes noires et imposantes qu'utilisaient ces malheureux pour faire rouler leur moyen de locomotion.

Le blond regarda, intensément, l'objet pour savoir à quoi cela pouvait bien leur servir à ces voisins, les moldus. Cependant si son cerveau était bien plus performant que celui des deux autres, il se heurta à la complexité de la chose et il en resta statufié.

Luna, curieuse de nature, les remarqua dans le parc de Poudlard. La nuit venait à peine de s'installer et elle ne les avait vus qu'uniquement grâce à la lumière magique le long des chemins serpentant dans l'enceinte du parc. Elle gambada, donc, jusqu'aux trois Serpentard.

Rapidement, elle vit l'objet rose, déclencheur de leur état. Elle prit un mouchoir en papier et avec enveloppa la chose étrange. Puis elle sortit de sa bouche un objet de texture et de couleur identiques et elle le mit aussi dedans. Elle le plia soigneusement avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

« C'est sale de laisser ça par terre, il faut le jeter dans une poubelle. » dit-elle en les regardant avec les yeux grands ouverts comme si ils avaient fait une grave bêtise.

Elle leur présenta des petits objets carrés empaquetés.

« Vous voulez un malabar ? » demanda-t-elle.

Vincent et Gregory acceptèrent, la remercièrent et partirent en direction de leur salle commune. Draco resta pétrifié devant la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, elle haussa des épaules, referma sa main et repartit de là où elle venait en mâchant ostensiblement un malabar.

Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent avant que le blond ne comprenne la provenance de cette chose rose et de son utilité, sans oublier qu'un mystère s'était résolu devant ses yeux : pourquoi autant de personnes avaient l'air d'imiter des vaches à longueur de journée. Finalement il ne s'agissait pas d'une maladie contagieuse...

THE END

Ai-je droit de quémander quelques reviews pour cet écrit qui n'est peut-être pas si génial que ça finalement... Et si vous cliquiez en bas je serais renseignée sur ce que vous en pensez ... mdr Je réponds toujours aux reviews alors...

Bizous tout le monde.

Je vais essayer de publier ce qu'y est prévu normalement ... et dont j'arrête pas de vous parler dans mes autres écrits...

Allez à plus !!

Yebbeka


End file.
